nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Cooldown
Henry (ヘンリー・クールダウン) is a fictional character in the 2007 video game No More Heroes. He is a 27-year-old American assassin, who was raised in Ireland. He is Travis Touchdown's twin brother; although, it is unknown if his last name is also Touchdown, untill his last name is reveiled, many call him Henry "Cooldown" although to most (including Suda 51) he is known simply as Henry. He wears a full gray outfit and wields the Cross Sword, a beam katana similar to Travis' Tsubaki Mk-III. He is first encountered as a shadowy figure in the Senton Splash Tunnel of Santa Destroy, on Travis' way to the ranking match versus Letz Shake. Henry and Travis meet face-to-face after Henry kills Letz Shake before Travis, thus igniting a rivalry between the two. He later challenges Travis to one final duel outside the Motel "NO MORE HEROES" after Travis becomes ranked first in the United Assassins Association. As their battle ensues, Henry reveals that he is both Travis' twin brother and Silvia Christel's husband of ten years. He also is seen to have a daughter named Jeane, a mysterious child who shares the same name as Travis' half-sister and cat, seen following the credits looking at a painting of Henry and Travis attacking each other in front of the Santa Destroy flag. Though it was heavily implied in the real ending of No More Heroes that Henry and Travis had honorably killed each other, this was not the case as the game's sequel, No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, reveals that Silvia interrupted the fight also Silvia reveals that she and Henry divorced during the events between the games. In the sequel, he is playable character during his dream sequence where he fights against Mimmy and later assists Travis in the final boss fight. He also kills the 3 assassins ranked after Ryuji and gets Travis to rank 5, despite the fact that he killed three assassins, althought it is possible that two of them fought together. In the Trading Card Game There are several Henry trading cards in the Design Materials set. These include "Henry" Design, "Henry" Expressions and Henry. Trivia *Henry is voiced by Quinton Flynn. *Although Henry is American, he was raised in Ireland so he speaks with a thick, distinctive Irish accent. *Nintendo Power had revealed Henry as a third playable character in No More Heroes 2; however he is only playable against Mimmy without the aid of hacking. *It is theorized that Henry is the one who killed Shinobu's father. Shinobu had witnessed her father's death at the hands of someone with a beam katana. She was calm around Travis when he challenged her to a fight for her rank, but became angry when she saw his weapon for the first time, believing he was the murderer himself. As Henry uses a beam katana as well and even somewhat looks like Travis, it could be understandable that she mistaken Travis for Henry. *Henry and Travis have been compared by fans to have the relationship and personalities of the main characters of Devil May Cry 3, Vergil and Dante, respectively. The only difference between Henry and Vergil would be that Henry keeps his hair down while Vergil styles it. The same could be said about Travis and Dante as Travis styles his hair up while Dante keeps it down. *Henry greatly resembles Paul McCartney of The Beatles. *In No More Heroes 2, it turns out that Henry's surname is Cooldown. *In both the first and second game, Henry gets Travis to rank 5th in the UAA. *In No More Heroes 2, he claims he is the older twin by implying he "popped out first" and calls Travis his "younger baby brother". *In No More Heroes 2, before Travis and a remodeled Dr. Letz Shake face off, the doctor insinuates that Henry was previously ranked first in the UAA before Travis took the title. Given the events of the first game, it is likely that this happened before Travis ever considered climbing the ranks himself, as his faceoff against Henry was an unofficial battle that took place long after Travis already claimed the ranking for himself. Moreover, the first rank was held by Dark Star (and later Jeane, albeit briefly) when Travis took the mantle. *In No More Heroes 2, after Henry battled Mimmy, he killed the next three assassins the UAA and gets Travis to rank 5th, however the most recent assassin Travis beat was Ryuji and got to rank 7th in the UAA. *In No More Heroes 2 Henry claims that he is the star of the game. Gallery File:3728514662_b36a381903.jpg|Henry in No More Heroes File:Nmh-henry.jpg|Henry artwork in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle Category:Notable members of the United Assassins Association